


Pieces of the Past

by Faith_Writes



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_Writes/pseuds/Faith_Writes
Summary: A lone Android stands, trying to imagine what the world once was, before it all.
Kudos: 7





	Pieces of the Past

It’s quiet… empty, devoid of the life that once lived. 

Many decrepit buildings dot the landscape. Once, thousands of years ago, they were pristine, now they barely stand, doomed to their fate of being reclaimed by the earth and reclaimed by the soil. 

“Everything that lives is designed to end. We are perpetually trapped in a never-ending spiral of life and death.” 

One lone android stands, looking over the ruined city and trying to imagine what it was once like, when the humans still lived. 

The wind howls, empty and sad as it travels through the barren land. Devoid of life, the city continues to crumble and fall. 

“Everything that lives is designed to end…” the android says. An old friend once told him that… many, many years ago. He holds onto the memory, it’s the only one he still has. “We do not live, we cannot live, we are a false fabrication of what humans once were.” 

The wind howls again, as if agreeing with him. He smiles solemnly. “I know.” 

The android takes a moment to gather his thoughts before he moves to sit on a lone pillar that still stands. 

It’s quiet, devoid of life. He can’t remember a time when there was life, he doubts he ever will. 

…and that’s alright. Everything that lives is designed to end, after all. 

Even he, too, will cease to function one day, and that’s fine. It’s okay, the earth will reclaim the relics of the past and rebuild a habitable planet, free of strife, until the day when life can safety return.


End file.
